


☄ If Skull was... Harry Potter

by Firehedgehog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Memories of a wizard





	☄ If Skull was... Harry Potter

It started as a series of dreams, green light, mangled Latin and a door that whispered.

There were others in the dreams, broken shattered images that cascaded his sleeping mind.

“_____ ______ our new celebrity,” a tall sallow skinned man, eyes dark with anger and pain, hair greasy as if never heard of shampoo.

“Books and...” a girl who’s voice and face falls away always.

A crowd of a red haired family.

He still didn’t get the image of a train station with a colour blind Merlin sitting there.

And then something about a choice.

Boarding a train.

Maybe it was a movie plot? Because how did a train lead to being found on a beach and waking with amnesia.

Sighing Skull pulled himself from his thoughts, he had to focus on the meeting he had with Verde and Viper... about a.. well new abilities he had.

The first was suddenly being able to speak snake, and as well for the other.

Skull teleported.. with a pop.

_Why a popping sound anyway?_

 

 

**Pretty much Harry decided to take a train instead of going back and in Potter fashion ended up in another world. lol**

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Harry Potter_
> 
> We all knew we’d have one in this universe
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
